Mall Mishaps
by Coupe De Foudre
Summary: In which the five liars go to the mall, and chaos ensues. Rated T for slight language and bad fashion sense. Some characters may be OOC. One shot


Spencer wandered into Forever 21, her gaze shifting from one mannequin to another. A store employee stepped up to greet her.

"Hey, I'm Callie," the store employer greeted, smiling brightly. She had bright pink hair and forest green eyes. Her skin was light and creamy. "Welcome to Forever 21. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Spencer looked to Callie, hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, I was wondering where you have your animal print?"

"Right this way ma'am," Callie said and took off. Spencer followed her past short skirts and ugly shoes only a blind person would buy. "Here we are."

They had stopped at a display filled with cheetah print, zebra print, and all other kinds of print. Spencer eyed the shirts, skirts and pants before laughing.

"I met clothes with animals on them," Spencer explained. She then gestured to her white elephant sweater (paired navy jeans). Callie blushed, then looked disgusted, then pointed to a far smaller section off to the right with cheetah shirts and zebra skirts and manatee-printed jeans. Spencer happily made her way over to the section and picked out a fox skirt, a zebra shirt and so much more. All the while, Callie was trying not to barf.

Aria entered Forever 21, humming a tune to herself. She strolled around the store, browsing until she found a red and black shirt with tassels on the end and rips in the back.

"Excuse me," Aria said, catching the attention of a pink-haired store employee. Her name tag read Callie and her forest green eyes blinked expectantly. "Can you help me something find some that goes with this?"

Callie nodded happily and helped Aria browse.

"What about this?" Callie asked, holding up a short black skirt. Aria shook her head and held up a yellow polka dot skirt and blue leggings.

"I think this works," Aria said, then walked away. Callie had to sit down for a while and take deep breaths.

"What happened?" her fellow employee, Miranda, questioned.

Callie managed to choke out, "Crimes against fashion." before passing out.

Hanna skipped merrily into Forever 21 with Emily cuz they're Emily and Hanna and they can do things like that.

"Miss," Hanna said to a store employee.

"Hi," the employee greeted cheerily. "I'm Nadine. Normally this is Callie's shift, but she's still in the hospital after helping out that one girl. What can I help you ladies with?"

Hanna blinked at the girl's ramblings. "Um," she muttered. "Where's the floral section?"

"Over there," Nadine said idly, pointing to a colorful section overflowing with flowers. Hanna let out a squeal and danced over to the section. The dance was the electric slide, if you were curious.

Emily turned to the employee, who started breathing heavily. "Hey, Nadine-"

"You know my name!" Nadine shrieked with joy. She turned to face the store and shouted "A HOT GIRL KNOWS MY NAME!" Emily blushed and ran off to another store employee.

"Need any help?" a girl chomping gum inquired.

"Yes," Emily said. "I'm a lesbian swimmer who recently broke up with my girlfriend and got hit on by one of my best friends and is being tortured mercilessly by an evil psychopath who likes the first letter of the alphabet."

The girl nodded. "Right over there." She directed Emily to a section filled with clothes that were just her style.

"Thanks," Emily chirped by floating away like a goddess.

The girl smiled.

"Miranda!"

The girl turned around. It was Callie!

"The doctor cleared me," Callie explained. "I'm all better now."

"Great," Miranda chimed. "Nadine is a total spaz. Nearly scared away a customer."

"I can't return to work yet," Callie said, pouting. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, praying it wasn't the black-haired chick or the animal-loving brunette. It was a lovely blond. The dead girl that wasn't dead, Alison DiLaurentis. Or as Callie's little sister Selena called her, the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Yes?" Miranda asked. Alison smiled sweetly.

"I'm looking for the section for girls who just came back from the dead," Alison said.

Miranda grinned. "You're standing in the section."

Alison smirked. "Thanks babe. Here's my number." She gave her number to Miranda before sauntering off to buy a blue blazer with weird shoulder pad-things.

"The last few days have been weird," Callie mused before continuing her conversation with her blue-haired friend.

The five liars were at Hanna's house. They took one good look at each other.

Spencer, in her zebra-printed blouse and beige overall dress and knee high cheetah socks with navy flats and, worst of all, a red bandanna wrapped tightly around her neck.

Aria in her red and black shirt with tassels and rips, and her yellow polka dot skirt and blue leggings and thigh-high black boots and bottle cap necklace.

Hanna in her pink floral dress and white flats.

Emily in her orange shirt with a shimmering pink star and white shorts and purple flip flops.

Alison is her ugly blue blazer and yellow blouse and white jeans and blue converse.

Hanna spoke first. "Forever 21?"

"Yup," the others responded simultaneously.

"Callie?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Aria nodded.

Hanna frowned. "Callie? The girl who went to the hospital?"

"The pink-haired girl?" Alison wrinkled her nose. "I heard her talking to her friend."

"Nadine was weird," Emily whispered.

The five liars then decided to go ride their pet unicorns all named Sherman, except for Alison's, whose name was Marisse. And they flew in the sky while Callie and Miranda looked on, cursing out Spencer and Aria for their shitty fashion sense.

THE END!

* * *

**Madeline: Hey! So one day my mom and my sister were at the mall. They went into Aeropastle (sp?) and saw the Pretty Little Liars collection. My mom took a picture of herself holding up one of Spencer's shirt making a silly face. It made me think: What's it like when Spencer goes shopping? I picked Forever 21 because it was the first store that popped into my head. What do you think?**

**Aria: My fashion sense isn't that bad. Is it?**

**Madeline: I'm not answering that question!**

**Callie: It's bad. **

**Miranda: Really bad.**

**Spencer: Oh, so wearing animals is a bad thing?**

**Madeline/Callie/Miranda/Nadine: Yes. Yes it is.**

**Emily: I feel slightly insulted.**

**Hanna: I don't.**

**Alison: I'm insulted too.**

**Madeline: OH WELL! A?**

**A: Madeline does not Forever 21, or the Pretty Little Liars. She does own Callie, Miranda, and Nadine. **

**Aria: A! Take off your mask!**

**A: *spits on Aria and runs away***

**Ezra: Aw! Aria, are you okay?**

**Madeline: BEGONE! *waves arms dramatically***

**Ezra/Aria: *disappear***

**Elsa: If you liked Mall Mishaps, favorite both the story and Madeline! If you REALLY liked Mall Mishaps, follow Madeline and leave a review. If you didn't like Mall Mishaps, leave some constructive criticism in a review or private message. Thank you.**

**Anna: Okay, bye!**

**~Madeline, Aria, Callie, Miranda, Nadine, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Alison, A, Ezra, Elsa, and Anna**


End file.
